


Consequences

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x3 Papas got a brand new bagAaron let’s out his frustrations to Camille
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters, Jack McNeil/Aaron Shutt, Jack McNeil/Phillip Watters, Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Consequences

“I want to punch this new Jack guy”Aaron says to Camille 

“Violence shouldn’t be the answer”Camille was trying to reason with him 

“I’m being serious”Aaron wasn’t kidding around 

“Don’t need you being the next one to be out of a job”Camille pulled him close to her for a hug 

Aaron welcomes the familiar warm embrace of the woman “I wonder why Phillip hired him in the first place”

“Remember what happened with Kathryn getting back at Tommy by taking Sarah with her to New Zealand ”Camille reminds him 

“Irresponsible decisions lead to consequences”Aaron says 

“Be a good man and try to be the better person no matter how Jack McNeil gets on your nerves”Camille tells him


End file.
